


Crab Salad

by Lilly_C



Category: Wycliffe (TV)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Eating, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Lost Contact.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crab Salad

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Lost Contact.

“Ugh, I can’t eat that,” Doug said tossing his pre-packed Crab sandwich onto the table.

Lucy turned to him. “It’s in date, what’s wrong with you?”

Colour drained from Doug’s face as he recalled his interview with Fiona Jay. “After what I saw today, I just can’t do it.”

“Do what? What did you see?”

“Mrs. Jay skinned and butchered a rabbit in front of me and then put the meat into a big stewing pot.”

Lucy picked up the offending item. “So you won't be wanting this?” Doug shook his head. “Great I’m starving.”

“Eh come on now Luce, play fair.”

“Er no,” Lucy replied.


End file.
